gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Truedson Demitz
|origin = Sweden, United States |death_date = |genre = Entertainment director, writer |occupation = |instrument = |years_active = 1961–2013 |label = |associated_acts = AlexCab, Wild Side Story, Westites & Maeniacs, Swenglistic Underground |website = }} Jacob Truedson Demitz (born Lars-Erik Jacob Ridderstedt on August 13, 1948 in Örebro, Sweden, also known as Lars Jacob), is a Swedish-American writer who has directed underground cabaret shows in the United States and Europe since 1972. (National Library of Sweden, signum: Vardagstryck 1971-2010 Ikö 1976 Alexandras) : “Lars … background is show business and hotels. With a theatrical career spanning nearly three decades …” Demitz grew up in Illinois, and has since lived in Sweden, Florida and California. His mother Birgit Ridderstedt appeared in television entertainment in the Chicago Area and his father C. Erik Ridderstedt was an importer there of crafts and gifts. Their son eventually changed his inherited surname from Ridderstedt back to Demitz because he found it easier for non-Swedes to use. :"… ett svårstavat efternamn. I synnerhet I USA där Jacob vistats I 26 år" a hard-to-spell surname. Especially in the United States where Jacob lived for 26 years. As a writer Demitz finished and published Throne of a Thousand Years in English about Swedish kings in 1996, : "Jacob Demitz upptäckte att det inte fanns någon heltäckande bok i ämnet på hans eget modersmål, engelska. ... Det har tagit 30 år men nu är boken tack vare AMU-projektet färdig." Demitz discovered that no comprehensive book on the subject existed in his own mother tongue, English. ... It has taken 30 tears, but thanks to the [[:sv:AMU|AMU] the project is now finished.] : “Det roligaste … är nog kunga- och drottningnamnen I den engelska delen. … Dessutom är det uppfriskande, och för många nynationalister, mycket nyttigt att se vår stolta historia genom främmande ögon.” the most fun ... is probably the names of kings and queens in the English section. ... In addition, it is refreshing, and for many neo-nationalists, very useful to see our proud history in a foreigner's perspective. having done song lyrics registered with STIM since 1970, 4 songs on side 2. a dozen columns for a Ludvika paper full page introduction of new columnist: “Jacob Demitz arbetade som receptionschef för anrika The Beverly Hills Hotel. Han sitter bakom skrivbordet i sin lilla stuga vid Hillens strand. Bokhyllorna dignar under stor lärdom.” Demitz worked as Front Desk Manager for classic [[The Beverly Hills Hotel]. Now he's sitting behind his desk in his little cottage on the shore of Lake Hillen. His bookcases are overloaded with great learning.] and in later years other translations and text adaptations. After his stage debut in 1968 in a satirical school play and a few years as a disc jockey in the early 1970s, : The Scene entertainment section cover story & (same newspaper) Demitz wrote and directed the cabarets AlexCab (1975) .] and Wild Side Story (1976), a parody in drag of West Side Story, at Alexandra Charles's club Alexandras in Stockholm, as well as a shorter drag show. According to Kalle Westerling's La Dolce Vita (2006), these shows, where a 23-year-old Christer Lindarw started his long career, were the beginning of the long-running success of the After Dark drag group. : "Uppsättningen på Alexandras blev Sveriges första drag''show på en strejt klubb. production at Alexandra's was Sweden's first [[drag show] at a straight club.] Lindarw, in his 2016 autobiography ''This Is My Life (named for Shirley Bassey's song to which Lindarw first lip-synched in the original Wild Side Story at Alexandras), thanked Demitz for changing his life by believing in him. :”Genom den uppsättningen föste Lars Jacob in mig och oss i dragshowfållan. … Tack … Lars Jacob, Alexandra Charles och Sergio Campogiani - ni förändrade mitt liv när ni i starten trodde på mig, Lasse och Roger.” that production, Lars Jacob shooed me and us into the drag show fold. ... Thank you ... Lars Jacob, [[Alexandra Charles] and Sergio Campogiani - you changed my life when you believed in me, Lasse and Roger in the beginning.] Wild Side Story was also revived later in Sweden, .] in the US, and Spain. . Before Demitz retired in 2013 he took one of his Stockholm cabarets on a brief tour to New York and Washington DC. Demitz has also acted and directed in Dalecarlia. : "Enormt roligt … säger nyckelskådespelare Lars Jacob som spelar prästen… DD gav spelet ett högt betyg." fun’ … says key actor Lars Jacob who plays the reverend … [[Dala-Demokraten|DD] gave the play high marks.] References External links Category:Entertainment directors Category:Swedish male writers Category:Living people Category:1948 births Category:Swedish emigrants to the United States Category:American people of Swedish descent